


Everybody leaves, except you

by fullmetalpotterhead



Series: Childhood Friends [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalpotterhead/pseuds/fullmetalpotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have been each other's rocks all throughout their lives. While people come and go, leaving behind tears and frustration, they know they'll always have the other to rely on. (This is actually part one in the childhood friends series I'm just dumb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too many headcanons for a childhood friends au so my friend and editor Shni insisted I write it for her. I got way too excited so here we are. I'll probably update weekly and each chapter, while very short, will come with a song. This chapter's song is Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille.

Emma glanced up at the group of boys crowding Killian, taunting him. His brother Liam used to stick up for him, but a nice family had adopted him last week, leaving his brother alone.  
Everyone leaves.  
There was a reason the perfect family didn't adopt Killian with his brother. It was the same reason the boys were picking on him now; he didn't have a right hand. The boys were merciless. Children were awful and cruel. Killian, for his part, took a great deal of it, though he was just barely containing himself. Before he left, Liam had made him promise not to get into trouble and he wanted to up hold that promise. Emma said nothing to attack or defend him. He was on his own as far as she was concerned. If she said something, she'd just be asking to be targeted next. All she wanted to do was pass the days with the least amount of bad memories as possible.  
"You're broken, that's why they didn't want you!" One of the boys called out. Killian looked close to punching him but held back.  
"It's creepy!" They weren't even good insults. The boys just wanted to rile him up.  
"I bet that's why your brother left you!" A boy reeled back and hit the floor with a painful thud, he held his now bleeding nose as the stunned group looked at Emma.  
"I'm telling Mother!" The boy ran out crying and Emma mentally cursed herself. That was stupid of her. Killian could handle himself. She'd gone and stuck her neck out for some kid she didn't even know that well. Why? Because she felt sorry for him? But that wasn't quite right. She knew he was perfectly capable of fighting his own battles, just like her, but that's why she had to throw the punch. It didn't matter though, what had it gotten her? Sent to bed without dinner. Emma stared at the ceiling, still trying to figure what had possessed her to act so stupid when she heard a whisper.  
"Hey! Swan girl!" Killian was huddled in the doorway.  
"What?"  
"Come here!"  
"Why?" Killian looked at her, clearly exasperated, before sneaking into the room and over to her bed.  
"Here." He handed her a sandwich, wrapped in a napkin. "It's not much, but I didn't want to take too much stuff in case we were caught." Emma hesitated before taking it. She was hungry anyways. "Thanks for earlier."  
"Whatever."  
"I mean it. Thanks. Most people either talk bad about me or pity me." She kept eating her sandwich as she sized him up. Finally she wadded up the napkin and shrugged.  
"They deserved it." Killian grinned mischievously and they were silent for a moment.  
"So you don't think I'm weird?"  
"You're definitely scruffy."  
"And you aren't?"  
"And you seem like a troublemaker," she continued, ignoring his jibe and he flashed that grin again.  
"Says the girl who bloodied someone's nose today."  
"You're kind of like a pirate." Killian looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"A pirate huh?" One of the other kids in the room shifted a bit in their sleep and Killian began to leave, doing his best accent, "See you tomorrow, mate." Emma stifled a giggle at his clearly awkward attempt and Killian smiled at her one last time before slipping out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 119 people read this and its only been a day so I'm updating early. I'm so excited people are even looking at this. This chapter's song is Lost Stars by Keira Knightley.

Emma and Ingrid laughed as the crane machine once again missed its target. "What do I do?"  
"Don't look at me you're driving!" Ingrid said with a smile, gesturing back towards the game. Emma tried again.  
"I can't do it," she giggled, the day had left her giddy and happy in a way she rarely was and she relished in the feeling.  
"Concentrate."  
"Okay, okay," Emma tried to hold in her laughter as she leaned over the machine.  
"Trust your instincts and let it rip!" Emma focused, only to be startled by flashing lights. Was the machine broken? She jolted back and looked to Ingrid questioningly. "Don't let go. Win." Emma put all her focus back into the game and watched as the crane's claw latched soundly around the little Dalmatian doll.  
"I did it!"  
"Let's see what you won." Ingrid bent down and handed her the toy, which wore a ring kept on its neck by a simple ribbon. Emma slipped it on her finger with a smile.  
"I love it."  
"See this is a great lesson, Emma. If you push yourself and you ignore the flickering lights and the distractions of this world, you can accomplish anything."  
"Ingrid it's a plastic ring, not a scholarship to Yale."  
"I know, but you're a special girl, Emma. And someday you're gonna surprise everybody with your extraordinary gifts."  
"Okay now you're going overboard."  
"I'm serious," Ingrid's voice cracked a bit and her eyes watered. "I'm glad I got to know you." She pulled Emma in for a hug. Ingrid had always taken good care of Emma but she was being especially emotional today. Emma let herself relish in the love she was receiving.  
"Ingrid are... are you crying?"  
"No, just a little emotional," she shook her head and wiped her eyes, smiling at Emma like she was the world.  
That's when Emma saw it. Tucked in Ingrid's bag, just visible. An envelope from Twin Cities Adoption and Foster Care. Suddenly it all made sense and Emma felt sick to her stomach for not realizing sooner. She would have to leave. Everyone always left.  
"I'm being sent away again."  
"What?"  
"That's why we spent the day together."  
"No!"  
"It's why you're crying."  
"No, you couldn't be more wrong!"  
"Then what is it?"  
"I...I'm filling out the paperwork to...adopt you. We're gonna be a family." Ingrid's voice was cracking again but she was smiling so lovingly.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I know that it's a big leap and you may not look at me as a mother. I know how hard that is, but I-I promise, I will be the best big sister that you could ever hope for." Emma was the one to pull her into a hug this time. Ingrid wasn't going to leave. Not everyone left. She supposed she should have known that. After all, Killian had stood by her since that night when she'd stuck up for him. They'd even managed to worm their way into the same Home. They were family by this point. And now Ingrid would be part of that family.  
"Wait," Emma wiped any stray tears from her eyes, "when are we going to tell Killian?" Ingrid's face filled with sympathy.  
"Killian isn't getting adopted, Emma."  
"What do you mean you're not adopting Killian?"  
"Emma-" Ingrid reached out to hold her.  
"Don't touch me! You know Killian and I look out for each other!"  
"But now I'll be here Emma, you don't need him to look out for you."  
"So what, I'm just supposed to abandon him?" And that's when the full weight of it all came crashing down on her. Just like all those stupid people had always left in the end, Ingrid was now expecting her to leave Killian. Killian, who had stood side by side with her for seven years now. Ingrid was expecting her to just betray him like that. She was no different from the rest of those stupid people, leaving whoever caused them a hint of trouble at the drop of a hat.  
"I thought..." Emma carefully put up a mask, trying to stop the tears as she ran.  
"Emma wait! Emma! Emma!"  
* * *  
"Let's go." Emma started grabbing her things quickly.  
"What's wrong, love?" Killian looked up from his book at her in surprise.  
"We need to leave. Ingrid will be back soon." Killian dropped the book and went to Emma, lifting her face up to meet his.  
"Swan, what's wrong? I thought you liked Ingrid?" His voice was soft as he wiped her tears away.  
"She was trying to adopt me."  
"About bloody time! I could always tell she liked you."  
"No, you don't understand! She wasn't going to adopt you, she was going to split us up." Killian dropped his hand.  
"Oh."  
"So we have to get out of here!"  
"Swan, just stay."  
"No! I'm not leaving you alone!"  
"She doesn't bloody want me, she wants you!"  
"I'm not leaving you and if she doesn't understand that she's no better than the rest of them! She'll just leave me when I stop amusing her!" Emma's eyes, though wet, were full of a fire Killian couldn't ignore. They hurried to pack a few things and slipped out of the house.  
"Are you sure, love? There's still time to change your mind. I won't blame you." His voice was quiet.  
"Let's go." Emma took his hand and together, they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am shamelessly using actual scenes from the show and morphing them for my own use. Basically my whole idea for this story was what if Emma's life had been exactly the same except Killian was also there.   
> Thank you again for reading, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update either on Thursday or when I hit 140 and that came first and I'm an excited nerd so here's another chapter. I also learned I have been unnecessarily putting titles on the chapters. This chapter's song is In my Veins by Andrew Belle.

"You're grinning like an idiot again." Emma teased as the two of them made dinner in their crappy motel. It wasn't much but it was a roof over their head and food in their stomachs.   
"You're just jealous, Swan."  
"Of you and Milah?" She rolled her eyes. "You two are way too mushy. Not my style."  
"Whatever you say, love." They ate silently and quickly, as if someone would come back to reclaim the stolen food. The motel phone rang and Emma shook her head and grinned as Killian got that look in his eyes again. Milah was the only one who would be calling them.  
"I'll get it." Emma teased started towards the phone when Killian bumped her shoulder.  
"Sit down, love. It's mine." Emma laughed as he answered the phone and waited. It was probably Milah saying she would be late today. Or maybe she couldn't make it. That happened sometimes. But it did not usually make Killian's face look that pale. He hung up the phone and Emma grabbed his hand.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Milah."  
"Killian-"  
"We need to go get her!" He was practically running out the door and Emma had to rush to lock the door and follow.  
"What happened?" He was slowed at an alleyway then sped up again. He did that three times until finally he ran straight down one. "Killian what-" Emma shut up as soon as she saw Milah. Blood was pooled around the girl and her breathing was shallow. Killian was trying to stop the bleeding frantically and soon Emma was beside him trying the same.  
"Milah! Milah did you call an ambulance?"  
"Yeah." She coughed from the effort of speaking.  
"Don't talk to much you'll make it worse." Emma tried to put on some illusion of calm. They needed someone calm. "Killian, do you know what happened?"  
"She said she was mugged! They stabbed her but she didn't see what they looked like." He was shaking.  
"E-Emma." Milah reached out and Emma quickly took her hand.  
"What is it, Milah?"  
"Ge-Get Killian-and-get out of here." She winced at the pain of speaking.  
"I won't leave you!" He was starting to get hysterical.  
"You two-still have- another year. You need- to stay out- of the system, and" she winced as she drew another breath, "stay away from people like Ingrid. Don't... Don't get caught." Milah gave Emma a long, desperate look and it took everything Emma had not to crack right along with Killian. The girl knew she was dying and she was still trying to save their asses. Emma prayed that the ambulance would miraculously get there in time but she knew it wouldn't.  
"Killian, come on." Emma grabbed his arm to pull him away but he didn't move.  
"No, I can't leave you like this!" Milah took as deep a breath as she could and reached up to touch his face.  
"I love you. Please. Go." Emma fought to drag him. It wasn't easy, he was still fighting her, but he was weak with shock and grief and she could hold her own against him in a fight on his good days. So they made it to the motel and Emma swore she could hear the sound of sirens in the distance.  
* * *  
"Killian?" He hadn't moved since she helped change his bloodied clothes and put him in the bed last night.  
"What is it, Swan?"  
"I just want you to remember it wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it."  
He finally faced her and, for a minute, Emma wished he didn't. Never had she seen him so utterly broken. Not when she told him about Ingrid, or even when Liam left. "It was! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be walking through such bloody terrible streets and she wouldn't have gotten attacked like that." He glared at the floor again, but anger was better than sadness.   
"You couldn't predict that."  
"I never deserved her." Emma slapped him and he looked up in astonishment.  
"People leave Killian, and it sucks." He refused to meet her eyes. "But they don't always have a choice." She plopped down beside him and gently rested her hand on his arm. "She loved you and never for a second did she think she was better than you. But we couldn't save her and she knew that. So she saved us. And if you're just going to throw away all of that..." Emma shook her head.  
"What am I supposed to do Swan? I can't just forget about her."  
"I know."  
"I can't just suddenly move on."  
"I know." She knew he was crying now and slowly Emma turned him to her and held him until he stopped. She knew what Milah meant to him, to both of them. Milah was the first girl he'd ever gotten serious about and, if Emma was honest, the first real girl friend she'd ever had. She had came into their lives unhappy with her own, but, somehow, she had always managed to make them smile.  
She was strong and beautiful in every way and she shouldn't have died. She had a family, though not one she really cared about. Originally this was a bit off putting to them, but the more she spoke the more they understood how tense her home life was. They had been planning on going away with her when she was eighteen-only a few months away. Then it would be the three of them. And this time they'd be looking for adventure. She always talked about adventure. She wanted to see the world far away from her little cage.  
And now she would never get to.  
They spent the rest of the day together in silence, mourning the life of the woman who had touched both of their hearts. 

 

The next morning he looked her straight in the eyes and told her he wanted to leave town. Today. Emma knew he still wasn't okay enough for any of their usual methods and she didn't think she could pull his weight if they got into a sticky situation.  
Heading down a more secluded part of town, Emma decided to target a yellow bug. It looked easy enough. Besides she had rigged one before, it couldn't be too hard. She'd break in, drive back to the motel to pick up Killian and they'd be on their way, easy peasey.  
Well. It should have been at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened to be the chapter I found out my editor was giving me more suggestions than I had initially realized so she helped fix a lot. Thank you again for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took so long for this one because first my editor had classes and then I went on an adventure but here it is. The song for this chapter is Lullabies by Yuna.

"Are you sure you can trust August?"  
"You worry too much Killian. Neal trusts him."  
"Yes but that doesn't mean we have to."  
"Look, if I don't do this Neal is going to be in trouble."  
"I could-"  
"I'm not letting you steal them for me so stop asking. I can just go get them, meet up with Neal, we'll fence them to August's friend, and the three of us can make a break a for Canada." Emma had explained the plan to him numerous times and it wasn't the first time he'd expressed his doubt in Neal. They got along well enough when it was just them, but any time Emma had the possibility of being put in danger he got weird about Neal. It was simple to her though. After all their years on the run, they were finally getting a chance to start over. Emma felt a pang of regret Milah couldn't be with them, it was hard for her to be completely happy knowing Killian wasn't, but for once she was actually feeling positive about what her future held. Killian was glad for that at least. His friend was finally getting the happy ending she deserved with Neal; he simply feared the worst. What if her love was misguided and Neal was only using her? Neal was a criminal after all, and though they weren't exactly law-abiding citizens themselves it was still hard for Killian to swallow.  
"So I'm just supposed to wait here while you two do the dangerous work?"  
"We don't need you to help. It'll be fine." Killian gave her an irritated look but didn't argue.  
"Just stay safe, love."  
"Neal won't let anything happen to me." Killian smiled at her bliss, but still felt the nagging doubt he felt whenever Emma stole with Neal.  
"Of course not."  
* * *  
Emma thought her heart might give out. She'd stolen before, but nothing this pricey. Although technically she wasn't stealing, she was just... picking them up. Just picking up expensive stolen watches from the locker her boyfriend had stashed them in. As far as the guards were concerned, she wasn't doing anything unusual.  
She fiddled with the key in her hand before glancing over at the security guards, talking casually. Emma walked down the row of lockers, looking for the right one. She put the key in, glancing around nervously as she opened it and pulled out a blue bag. Emma closed the door and willed herself not to run until she was out of the building.  
Neal waited in their car, a stolen memento of their meeting, and she quickly slid in next to him. She wasn't as calm as she might have told Killian. Neal pulled her in and kissed her in relief.  
"Oh thank god!" Emma let out a breathy laugh of nerves and excitement.  
"Let's see them." Neal grinned at her as he revealed the watches, cased perfectly and glistening even in the dull light. "That's not as many as I thought."  
"Yeah but they're super pricey. This is twenty thousand dollars, easy."  
"Twenty thousand?" Emma flashed him a smile, "Tallahassee." He held her gaze with a smile of his own for a moment before pulling back.  
"Listen, I'm gonna go meet August. Meet you at the place."  
"Mhm."  
"Remember where?"  
"Mhm."  
"The parking structure by the tracks. Nine o'clock sharp. Just so there's no mix ups..." Neal slipped one of the watches onto her wrist.  
"So I guess we're keeping this one."  
"How can we not? Look how good it looks on you." Neal kissed her one last time, "Tallahassee baby. Almost home." With that he left the car.  
"Home." Emma whispered to herself as she watch him go. She was almost home.

 

Neal walked through the fog of the night, his thoughts and plans swirling in his head until he realized someone was following him. He sprinted as he turned the corner, trying to lose the guy, but, to his dismay, he was followed. He ran until he came to a chain link fence and jumped to hop it but was pulled down by the pursuer and pushed to the ground. Trapped.  
"You got the wrong guy! I wasn't even jaywalking!"  
"No- No Neal, it's me, stop running." August stood up and let Neal go. He was thoroughly pissed.  
"What the hell, August! Why aren't you in the meeting place?" His friend let out a deep sigh.  
"You have to leave Emma."  
"What?"  
"It's too dangerous, cops caught wind of it, they're going to be at the meeting place."  
"Then we have to warn her, we have to-"  
"Neal. We can't. Let her take the fall. She'll be out in a few months and you'll be fine."  
"No! I can't let her take the fall for me."  
"Neal," he shook his head, "listen to me. If you get caught you'll get it ten times worse than her and you know it. Emma will be fine, she's strong."  
* * *  
Emma looked down at her watch. It was past time but no one was here. She flipped open her phone and dialed.  
"The number you are trying to reach is out of service. If you think this message is an error-"  
"Damn right it's an error." She huffed as she hung up.  
"Unless he set you up." Emma turned to find a gun pointed at her. The cops. "Hands above your head please miss."  
"Wait why?" Her heart was racing but she followed his intructions.  
"Possession of stolen goods. Left you holding."  
"I have nothing."  
"Sorry to tell you but your boy took off. Probably in Canada by now. He called in a tip. Told us to take a look at the surveillance footage at the train station. Gimme the watch." Emma stood frozen with her arms up. Numb and confused. "Now!" The police man's voice startled her into consciousness and she unbuckled the watch. "You know your rights?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good girl." His eyes were full of pity and Emma felt like a child again. "Turn around." She did as he said and didn't struggle as he handcuffed her. "Where's the rest of the watches?"  
"Gone. They're not coming back."  
"Let's go." He escorted her into the car and drove to the police station. She didn't fight. She didn't cry. She just sat in the seat with empty eyes. He'd left her. Everyone always left her.  
* * *  
One phone call. For a minute she was blank, who could she call? No one cared. She almost declined when remembered Killian. He was still sitting at the motel waiting for her.  
"Emma, thank god. You're late."  
"I was set up."  
"What?"  
"Neal and August didn't show. I was arrested."  
"WHY THE BLOODY-"  
"Killian. Don't." He shut up at her voice, breaking slightly, but she knew he was fuming. She didn't really care for calming down his rages when she could barely keep herself together. Especially when she knew he was getting mad for her sake.   
"Which one was he?"  
"Which one?"  
"The bastard who set you up, who else?"  
"The officer made it sound like it was Neal." She waited as he cursed on the other end.  
"I'll be over as soon as I can, Emma."  
"Okay."  
* * *  
Killian banged on the door to August's shack. It was the only other place Neal could be if he was still in town. He waited three seconds before letting himself in. Sure enough, Neal and August stood over a table littered with fake IDs and passports. Neal's face paled at the sight of the clearly livid man.  
"Killian I-" Killian swung at his face but Neal dodged, backing up.  
"I trusted you with her safety!"  
"I'm sorry, the cops-"  
"You told us you wouldn't leave her!"  
"The cops caught wind of it and-"  
"Don't give me that bullshit! Emma said the cop got a call! From you, by the sound of it!" Killian finally made contact as Neal froze in surprise, landing him on the floor.  
"August said-" Killian grabbed August's skirt collar and slammed him into the wall before the man could escape.  
"August said what?" His voice was a bloodthirsty growl and Neal hesitated saying anything that could incur the man's wrath more. Killian kicked him in the chest. "August said what!"  
Neal spoke up hesitantly. "He said the cops had already caught on! That Emma had to be the scapegoat be-because she would get the lighter sentence." Killian's full attention swept back to August, who he still had pinned to the wall. He kicked the man between the legs and twisted his arm as the man screamed in agony.  
"Is that right? You were the one who called in the tip weren't you?" August fought against him but with a quick step back, Killian pulled out a knife with his good hand and pressed it to the man's throat. Neal was still too stunned to run. "Why would you do that to her?"  
"She needed to take the fall." August voice did not waver despite the blade threatening him. "He wouldn't have made it across the boarder with you two pulling him down." Killian sliced the man's face a bit as he landed a solid punch and watched the traitor crumple to the floor. He turned back to Neal.  
"Killian, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"  
"Bloody right you weren't thinking!" Killian looked at the knife for a moment but slipped it back in his coat. He wanted the pleasure of slowly beating the man unconscious. Neal however seemed to take it as encouragement.  
"I was scared and I thought Emma-"  
"You don't deserve to even say her name." Killian kicked the man senseless, Neal couldn't- or perhaps didn't- try to run or fight him. By the time Killian was done, he was bloodied, bruised, and nearly unconscious. "Don't you dare show your face to her ever again. She's had enough people disappoint her in her life and she doesn't need you to do any more than you already have. If you come near her again, I WILL kill you." He kicked him one last time before walking out. August had apparently slipped out somewhere already. Some friend he was. "I hope you rot in hell."  
* * *  
"Morning Emma." Killian still couldn't get used to the stiff visits the prisons allowed. Emma had already told him to stop coming several times, something about him getting caught for the things they'd done even before Neal. She had to be crazy if she honestly thought he would stop visiting because of that, he'd already picked up a small job to try and save some money for when this mess was all over.  
Even in such a stiff meeting, he could tell something was wrong with her today. She seemed, angry? Upset? Definitely quieter than usual.  
"What's wrong, love?" He asked when it became apparent she wouldn't reply to his greeting.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What?"  
"I've been feeling weird for weeks and I had to check and it came out positive." They were silent for a moment.  
"Do you want to keep it?" She gave him an incredulous expression.  
"I-I can't Killian."  
"Well why bloody not?"  
"I can't raise a kid on my own!"  
"You won't be on your own, Emma! I'll help you both. If you want to keep it you can, you aren't alone." She looked so tired, but finally she nodded.  
"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my editor told me to cut the scene/tone down the scene where Killian beats up Neal but its probably my favorite part of my writing so I kept it. And again I cheated and used actual lines from the show hahaha no shame.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated as always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I couldn't wait for my editor any more so she didn't look over this one. Hopefully I self-editted good enough but I couldn't not post for so long. This chapter's song is Better Together by Jack Johnson

Emma opened her sandy eyes and was minorly surprised to see Killian lying very close next to her. She vaguely remembered them both agreeing to sit down for a moment last night after Henry had kept them up for hours with his crying, it wasn’t surprising they had passed out. They had both found themselves sleeping wherever they could get some quiet lately. Henry was born into this world with very healthy lungs and he loved to let everyone know. Emma did her best to not disturb Killian- a difficult feat considering how wrapped up the two had become-and carefully got up to check on Henry. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was still sleeping. Several motels had kicked them out because of the complaints about Henry's crying. They couldn't afford to get kicked out of this one, it was difficult to feed three mouths, especially when one of those mouths was always hungry. Emma knew Killian gave up some of his portions for her, though he tried to be discreet about it. She really did appreciate all he had done for her, he had more than upheld his promise to take care of Henry and her.  
"Swan," Emma turned to see Killian looking at her, eyes still heavy with sleep. "The lad is resting, do the same while you have the chance." Emma shook her head.  
"I'm gonna eat something first." Killian watched for a moment before getting out of bed and coming over to her.  
"Something bothering you, love?"  
"No I'm fine, I just wish we didn't have to live like this. Maybe I should just put Henry in foster care, at least there he'll have his best chance."  
"But?"  
"But now that I've been with him this long I... I can't. And it makes me wonder if that's why my parents let go of me so early."  
"I thought it might be about them."  
"I just wish I knew who they were."  
"And what if I could grant that wish, love?" Killian was looking at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes she’d come to know too well.  
"What?"  
"I know where they are."  
"What? How?"  
"I could tell you were worrying so I've been doing some digging. Smee found a lead last night."  
"Where are they?"  
"Small town called Storybrooke. Surprisingly young, married, and well adjusted." Emma let it sink in slowly.  
"How long have you been doing this? How did you even find them?"  
"We're experts at running Swan, I know you could have found them too if you tried. And when you had Henry, well, I thought it was time you knew." Emma grabbed Henry, who was beginning to fuss again and turned to face her friend. Sometimes she hated how well Killian knew her, hated that he could so clearly see past all her pretenses but, at the end of the day, she was glad he did.  
"Storybrooke huh?"  
"What do you say, love? Ready to settle it?"  
"I shouldn't even care about them." Emma said, more to herself than to him. "They left me. Your parents died, they didn't have a choice, but mine just left me. They didn't want me. I shouldn't go back to them."  
Killian looked at her patiently. He knew what she was worried about and she could see the concern hidden behind his eyes. He knew this was a risk, that it could break her more. Everybody left, and her parents were the first people who had taught her that. But as Emma looked down at Henry, who she struggled over keeping, she realized something else. As much as she loved Henry, she could leave him. Because she loved him, she could leave him. She really did want him to have his best chance and she wasn't sure she could be a good mom but, she wasn't alone. Killian was with her, supporting her no matter what she decided. And he would be there when she met her parents too. They could be the world's biggest assholes. They could be saints. Or they could just be average people who had to give up their kid because of various circumstances. She could be a wreck after this, but she wouldn't be alone. Killian would be there to pick up the pieces and Henry was there to give her a hope for something better for the three of them. Emma look a deep breath and looked back up at Killian.  
"Let's wait."  
"Are you sure, love?"  
"Yeah. They aren't going anywhere, and even if they are we can just track them down again. For now... I want to focus on Henry." He kissed the top of her head and gathered his things to change for work.  
"Whatever you say, Swan. I'll be heading out. Don't let the lad get us kicked out again." As if in protest, Henry began crying again.  
"Look what you did!!"  
"Got to go!" Killian gave her a guilty look as he hurried out the door. Emma thought about yelling at him but he really was running late to work. Instead she rocked Henry gently.  
"Don't cry, kid. He didn't mean anything by it. Actually, you want to know a secret?" Henry had stopped fussing a little. "I think he likes you more than he lets on. And between the two of us, we're going to make sure you're one happy kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, let me know if it was crap without editor input. Or out of character. I worry about that. I do have all of these already written (except for a possible extra chapter I'm still trying to decide if I want to do), so really I could potentially update more often if you guys don't care that my editor couldn't help which means it might be ooc or not as great as it could have been.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor came back! I'm glad too because she helped a lot with this chapter. I like my writing better when she's helping nudge it in the right places. The song for this chapter is Today will be better, I swear by Stars.

It had been less than eight years since Killian had first proposed they look for Emma's parents. Now here they were in Storybrooke on Smee's information.  
In those eight years, the three of them had settled into a sort of routine. Though they weren't exactly the picture of a nuclear family, they were happy and had gained a sense of stability. The older Henry got, the more Emma wanted a real house for him. They had an apartment in Boston, true, but it was small and the big city life wasn't really what she wanted for him anyways. Storybrooke was a small town. They had secured an apartment with Smee's help (bigger and cheaper than their last) and were planning to start house hunting once they were more settled in. From what they could find, Storybrooke was the perfect little town where everyone knew everyone. Great for raising families. Or finding them in Emma's case.  
Smee had also suggested they go to a little diner in town for dinner to meet his old friends and Killian's new drinking buddies. One night in town and Emma already knew Leroy would be a frequent visitor at their new apartment.  
"Hey kid, wake up." A muffled groan came from underneath the enormous pile of blankets on the bed.  
"Five more minutes, Mom." Emma gave an exaggerated sigh.  
"We were going to go out to breakfast but I guess you don't-" Henry shot out of bed.  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
"Okay, hurry and get dressed." In no time at all, Henry was happily wedged between the Emma and Killian as they walked to the diner they had eaten- or, rather, drank at- last night.  
"I don't serve alcohol this early." Granny said without looking up. The owner of the establishment was, despite her matronly looks and nickname, not one to be trifled with.  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't let him even if you did." Emma grinned at Killian and the woman nodded as if to show her approval.  
"So what can I get for you today?" A smile finally crossing the old woman's face.  
"A plate of pancakes and eggs with hot chocolate-"  
"With cinnamon on top!"  
"Right, with cinnamon on top for the kid and two coffees for us."  
"Coming right up."  
"Thanks."  
Bustling around the restaurant, the woman called out to them. "So, what brings you to Storybrooke. It's pretty rare to get new people."  
"Family reasons." Emma said simply as Granny handed her a coffee.  
"Hmph." The old woman nodded, understand that line of questioning had been closed. "So, where you staying? I've got a few rooms open if you-"  
"We already have an apartment down the street." Emma interrupted.   
"Meet the landlord yet?"  
"No."  
"Good. For your sake I hope you don't for as long as possible."  
"Why?"  
Granny eyed the other diners quickly, lowering her voice. "The man is a crocodile. Practically owns the town and he just loves making enemies. Try to stay on his good side though."  
"I think I can handle myself." Killian shook his head at Emma's confident and sure response.  
"Thanks for the tip." The little bell rang and Emma watched the man come in looking thoroughly exhausted.  
"I'll have my usual- for the road please."  
"Busy?"  
"You'd be surprised how much work there is in such a small town." The man said as he leaned against the counter. Catching Emma's eye, he turned the conversation to her. "New residents?"  
"Yeah."  
"Name's Graham. I'm the town sheriff."  
"Emma Swan, that's Killian Jones, and that's my son Henry." They shook hands, "You hiring?"  
Graham raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you have experience?"  
"We were bail bonds people before we moved here." She gestured between Killian and herself.  
"Really? If you could that'd be a big help. We can start as soon as I get my order."  
"Wait, no interview? No background check?"  
"It's a small town. You'll get used to it. Don't worry, your son will be fine, it's a safe town."  
"Wow, small and safe, just what doesn't this place have?"   
"I'll look after him, Swan."   
"You aren't joining us?"  
"Unfortunately I already got a job offer last night, mate."  
"When did you manage that?" Emma's voice was incredulous and he scoffed at her, mock offended.  
"What? Did you think I was just getting drunk for no reason? It was purely business, Swan." She rolled her eyes and bent down to Henry, ruffling his hair.  
"Be good for Killian, okay kid?"  
"I always am."   
* * *  
Storybrooke was.... Interesting. The entire town seemed to know way too much about each other for Emma's comfort. It was easy enough to find her biological mother though. She went by the name Mary Margret Nolan and, ironically, was Henry's teacher.  
It seemed impossible to talk to her. Emma knew they had come here so that she could meet them, could confront them, but every time she saw the woman she put it off again. Told herself next time. Henry vaguely understood why they had moved here, but he was still unaware of the details so Emma didn't have to worry about questions or judgment from him. Killian was, thankfully, silent about it.  
While her mother was unaware of their relationship, she was still so nice to Emma. So nice it hurt sometimes. This was a woman who nice and motherly to total strangers, why had she given up her daughter? It just further enforced Emma's belief that everyone left you; it didn't matter who they were or what they were like and it scared her more than she cared to admit.  
She had met other people too. The mayor, for instance, who had quickly become Henry's best friend- and Emma's major annoyance. The woman seemed to spite her for reasons unknown while she spoiled and doted on Henry. Still it was a big help. Regina- or Miss Mills as the woman insisted Emma call her- was more than happy to babysit or drop Henry off at school when Emma and Killian couldn't, and with adjusting to their new lives, it was more often than Emma may have liked.  
Graham was nice to work with- though Emma could do without Killian's sly comments about office romances he'd begun making when he realized she was talking about Graham a little more than usual. She had actually had to slap him upside the head when he delivered her her lunch one day, the bastard.  
Then there was the librarian, Belle, who had the unusually frequent problem with teenagers breaking in and exploring the weird cavern beneath it. The library REALLY needed new locks.  
There was Will Scarlet, a semi-regular who was fond of being where he wasn't supposed to, leading to at least one night a week spent in a cell. Despite this, he was surprisingly good company.  
All in all, the town was nice. And, as much as Emma hated to admit it, she liked it. It was a good atmosphere for Henry. Killian seemed to be happy with his work down at the docks with Leroy and the gang. Their apartment was comfortable. It was everything she could have asked for.  
But she still hadn't gotten what she had come for.  
Killian came into the apartment plopped down on the couch beside her. "Where's the lad?"  
"Hanging out at the park with Regina."  
"We're sure this woman isn't a child-molester?"  
"Killian!"  
A grin flicked across his face. "Sorry, love. Had to ask."  
"Whatever."  
"So, how's Graham?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Emma burst out laughing.  
"You're ridiculous," he simply shrugged as he smiled at her.  
"You've seemed tired of late. Are you alright, love?" Emma leaned against his shoulder.  
"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in."  
"I'd have thought you'd be used to moving by now, Swan."  
"Not the moving. The idea of talking to them." Emma knew he'd known what she'd meant already, he had just wanted her to confirm it. "What if they tell me to leave?"  
"Knowing you, you'd probably run."  
She pulled back and crossed her arms at him. "Would not."  
"Aye."  
"No."  
"Swan, I know you better than anyone and I can tell you, you'd run."  
"No, because I'm not the only person here. I've got Henry and you to think about."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really. You both seem so happy here."  
"Not happy enough to stay somewhere you didn't want to, love."  
"You know you're even more of a pirate here?"  
"What does that mean, Swan?"  
"You spend all day at the docks and some days after work you go down to the Rabbit Hole with the boys for rum and cheap prostitutes." They both laughed at the thought.  
"Unfortunately there are no prostitutes in Storybrooke, Swan. I do love your imagination though." They were quiet for a bit until Emma pulled away from him again.  
"Killian, thank you for everything, I really mean everything. You've done so much for me."  
"Aye, and you've done the same for me, love." He stroked her head. "Is something bugging you?"  
"No, I just..." Emma got up and left the room. When she came back she was carrying a wooden box.  
"What's that?" She set it on his lap and returned to her spot on the couch.  
"It's a present."  
"Swan, you don't have to-"  
"Just open it." He did as she said. Inside the box was a hook connected to a black leather base. He picked it up gently and studied it with awe. "We always joked about getting you pirate's hook so I thought you might like it. Now instead surprised people when they shake your stump, they can shake your hook. Dr. Whale said he could help you put it on if you wanted. It's okay if you don't like it."  
"I love it, Emma. Thank you." She smiled at him, obviously relieved.  
"Should I start calling you Captain Hook now?"  
"Only if you promise to let me keep the perm." Henry came in, Regina nodded to them angrily in acknowledgement as she left.  
"Hey mom. Hey Killian. You never guess what we did in school today I- Woah is that a pirate hook!"  
"Aye. Your mother got it for me."  
"That's so cool! You're gonna be like a real pirate now! Mom can I get one?"  
"No, now go do your homework."  
"But mom!"  
"Listen to your mother, lad," Killian lowered his voice as if telling a dangerous secret, "the last time I didn't, I got this!" He held up his stump and Emma bumped his shoulder.  
"Knock it off."  
"Of course! Anything you say, Swan, just please let me keep my right hand! It's the only one I have left!" Henry sniggered at his family's antics.  
"I'll go do my homework."  
"Good kid." She said, ignoring Killian. "At least one of you knows how to behave."  
"Shut up, Swan."  
"Not a chance, Captain Hook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides giving Emma reason to stick up for him and make them friends, this is the real reason I wanted Killian not to have his left hand. A hook. I think that was one of the first couple headcanons I had while planning this. All the pirate jokes. They're just too cute.  
> As always comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I would have posted this early but I really wanted my editor to go over this one because its pretty important and I'm glad she did because she made it like ten times better. This chapter's song is Dead Hearts by Stars.

Emma stood in front of the door to Henry's classroom and took a deep breath. She'd seen this woman several times over the past month, but every time she'd told herself next time. Next time she would tell Mary Margret. Next time she'd make the big announcement. But she knew that it would only get more difficult if she kept running.  
"Ready, love?" Killian's hand rested on her shoulder, reassuring her. Emma nodded and walked into the classroom. Henry spotted them from his desk, where he was just finishing packing up his stuff, and came over to give them hugs. He quickly stepped aside, giving Killian a questioning look, when he saw the look in his mom's eyes. Killian ruffed his hair and smiled at him while Emma walked over to Mary Margret's desk.  
"Hello Emma, how are you?" Henry's teacher greeted her with a warm smile.  
"Fine... I... Killian and I were hoping to have you and your husband over for dinner."  
"Oh Emma! You beat me to it!"  
"What?" Emma was thrown off guard, every part of her was screaming to get out.  
"We were planning on inviting you over next week! David's been itching to meet the new people in town, we rarely get visitors. Why don't you come tonight? I'm cooking pasta."  
"A-Alright."  
"Great! See you at seven then." Mary Margret shot her a smile, oblivious to her daughter's fear.  
* * *  
"Maybe we should have brought Henry."  
"Regina is babysitting him, he'll be fine." Killian looked at her, she had that look on her face again, like she was just going to bolt at the first opportunity. He took her hand in his good one. "You'll be fine, Swan." Emma nodded. feeling momentarily reassured, and knocked on the door.  
Mary Margret threw open the door, beaming. "Emma! Killian! You're here! David it's the ones I was telling you about!" David came up next to Mary Margret and held out a hand.  
"Nice to meet you." Emma shook his hand, nerves rankled. David extended his hand to Killian next, and had a rather surprised look on his face when he felt a metal hook instead of a hand. Emma tightened her grip on Killian's good hand, smiling at his- successful- attempt to cheer her up. David was clearly caught off guard.  
"That's uh, a nice hook you've got there."  
"Thank you. It was a gift." Killian gave Emma a smile and she did her best to return it.  
"Well come in!" The pair was ushered inside and sat on a couch.  
"So," David leaned forward, "what brings you to Storybrooke?" Emma froze again.  
"Family." Killian answered for her.  
"Really? You have relatives in Storybrooke?"  
"Kind of. We also wanted to find somewhere for Henry to grow up well."  
"A small town is a great place for raising a family."  
"Aye." Killian hesitated and glanced at Emma, who was anxiously tapping her foot. "Do you have kids, mate?" David blanched.  
"Well we... As you can see it's just us here." David gestured around the apartment, sharing a sad look with Mary Margret. There was a heavy silence for a moment before his wife stood up.  
"Why don't we have dinner!" The four of them ate, complimenting the food or the weather until Killian gave Emma a nod. She shook her head and he sighed.  
"So, how long have you two been together?" Killian prompted.  
Mary Margret grabbed her husband's hand. "We were high school sweethearts. Been together since we were fifteen."  
"That's a long time to be tied to one woman, mate." Emma shoved Killian gently, but David just laughed.  
"We did split up for a time but," David locked eyes with Mary Margret. "We found each other again."  
She gave him a small smile. "We always do." They turned back to their guests. "Enough about us. How did you two meet?"  
"Foster care." Emma swore she saw a sad look on their faces for a moment when he said that. Killian reached for her hand and she took it, drawing a breath and all the courage she could muster. Now it was time to come clean. She couldn't avoid it or second-guess herself anymore. Killian was trying so hard to keep the conversation going for her, to give her an opening and it was time she took it.  
"You two are orphans?"  
"Aye. My parents passed away when I was young, and Emma-"  
"My parents gave me up when I was born," she blurted, staring at her plate intensely.   
Mary Margaret bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. Both of you must have been through so much." Her eyes filled with a thin layer of tears and, with a sense of genuine fear, she asked, "Was it hard growing up in the system?"  
Shocked, Emma thought back to the countless nights spent crying, wondering why her parents would just give her up willingly. The days she honestly believed no one in the world knew or cared she existed and the constant fear that no one ever would. Was it hard growing up in the system? Yes. It was hell. But, with her parents sitting in front of her, looking as if their happiness hinged on her answer, Emma couldn't bring herself to tell them that.  
"It," she paused and steadied her breathing. "It wasn't easy, but I had Killian, so I turned out alright, I guess." She looked at her companion, the man who had always supported her. He was staring at her, confident that she could do this. With another shaky breath she looked directly at her parents. "Your daughter turned out just fine." Speechless, the couple turned to each other, confusion all over their faces and Emma took their silence as the opening she needed.  
"Twenty six years ago you gave up a baby girl for adoption." She could still see the shock on their faces and did her best not to look away.  
David spoke first, breaking out of his surprise. "How did you-"  
"My name is Emma Swan and that baby girl was me." For a moment she worried she'd screwed up. That these weren't her parents. Or worse, that they were and they didn't want her here. They'd left her, after all. Why had she thought they'd want to see her?  
"Emma..." Both of their faces were full of raw emotion and wonder. "Is it really you?" Emma nodded, not trusting her voice.  
Her parent stood and walked over to her slowly. She pushed back her chair and stood to look them eye to eye, she was vaguely aware that Killian had also stood up behind her. Suddenly they engulfed her in a hug.  
"Emma!" They were crying, she realized.  
"We never thought we would get to see you again!" They pulled back and Mary Margret wiped at Emma's face gently. She hadn't realized she had been crying too.  
"You grew up so much." Emma pulled back, unused to the affection and longing in their tones. She bumped into Killian, who steadied her.  
"You're alright, love. Get your answers." Killian's voice was barely a whisper in her ear but it grounded her again.  
"Why did you give me up?" Emma hated how emotional she sounded.  
"Oh Emma we didn't want to!" It sounded like she was almost begging. "We loved you so much!"  
"Then why?"  
"We were fifteen, Emma!"  
"We just wanted you to have your best chance!" And Emma almost broke right there. Because that was the argument she had made everyday when Henry was first born. She didn't want to cry in front of them. So she yelled.  
"But you had each other! I bounced from house to house my whole life! I was thrown in jail! I had my kid in a cell at eighteen but I kept him because I had Killian to help me! Why didn't you keep me? Why wasn't I good enough?" She refused to cry more, but they didn't.  
"Emma I wanted to! But my parents refused to support our decision and David's father went so far as to ban me from seeing him!"  
"Please Emma, listen to the whole story." Emma hesitated but nodded and the sat down at the couch, dinner long forgotten, to hear the story of why they had left Emma.  
* * *  
Mary Margret and David had been at odds with each other at first. They never got along, bickering during classes, and they'd even gone as far as to spitefully give each other nicknames. Mary Margret called him "Charming", mocking how he always acted like the golden child. David called her "Snow" for her heart of ice. She found him one day, in one of the usual spots where she spent her nights. She didn't go home very often because her step-mother hated her and made her life at home a living hell, practically kicking her out.  
When she saw him there, she sneered at him and began saying something rude but upon seeing his face she stopped short. After talking for a while, she found out his parents were divorced and he'd been living with his mom most of his life. This year, however, his twin brother had died and his father had threatened his mother until she let David go live with him. His father only wanted a son to replace the one he'd lost, but David hadn't spoken to his brother James in years and didn't know how to begin to replace him. His mother had been poor, but they had been happy. Now his father poked and prodded and judged him at every chance. He'd been snatched away from a loving family to one where he was an outsider.  
They continued meeting, sometimes taunting each other, sometimes listening to the other's home troubles and soon they found they were in love.  
But they were young and stupid and didn't take precautions. Mary Margret quickly found she was pregnant with Emma. As frightening as it was, they wanted to keep the child. They first went to Mary Margret's parents. Her stepmother called her all sorts of names. Her father was quiet. They would learn later he was dying soon and his body had been weakening. Her stepmother would blame her for that.  
David's father was no more understanding. He picked the two of them apart with criticism, saying James would never be so careless, and all sorts of cruel things about refusing to acknowledge the child.  
They insisted on having the baby anyways.  
Mary Margret's stepmother practically forced her to give Emma up for adoption. Meanwhile David's father made sure they didn't see each other outside of school and even went as far as to try and set him up with a girl named Kathryn. It didn't stick though. They were back together the next year and had been together ever since.  
* * *  
"We never forgot about you, Emma." David told her, ending their story. Emma saw the sadness in their eyes and felt the heaviness of what they had just told her.  
"I think I should go for tonight." Emma stood and began to walk out.  
"Emma, please." Killian gave the couple a sympathetic smile.  
"She'll come around, mates. She just needs some time." David sized Killian up. He seemed dissatisfied with something but finally nodded.  
"Take care of her. Please."  
"Of course, mate." Killian walked to the door and joined Emma. Together they went, silent, with heads full of thoughts and emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Emma to meet her parents instead of just having them as her friends like a lot of fanfiction makes it (which I understand because I also want them to be her friends and close in age but in this universe she really needs that closure) so of course I had to give a good reason for why they would give her up, because we know they would fight to keep her. So I had them as teen parents with a tragic backstory which I'm pretty happy about because I got to parallel their meeting story a bit which is cool. Also Regina is a separate person from Evil Queen/Step mother in this because I said so and she really does grow a lot in the show, she deserves credit for that.  
> Comments and criticism appreciated as always! Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually got edited when the last one did but I decided to save it for a week since my editor's time is kind of all over the place and this might make it seem like theres less of a wait. This chapter's song is Been A Long Day by Rosi Golan.

Killian's jokes about romance between Emma and Graham became more like observations with a suggestive tone as time went on. Emma tried to keep her feelings low key, but she knew she liked him. And if the way he looked at her was any indication, he felt the same way.  
Still, they danced around it, flirting- quite literally- with something deeper than they currently had. Though logically it would have made more sense for them to split up the work and do it separately, Graham insisted his new Deputy learned by helping him as opposed to go off on her own. Emma wasn't one to complain. They built up a dangerous chemistry between them; one Emma hadn't allowed herself since Neal. She was getting closer to trusting him, she knew if she wasn't careful, her walls would collapse soon.  
Strangely she didn't mind that thought.  
Still she kept him away from Henry. That was her line. She didn't yet trust him enough to bring into her family. Letting him become close to Henry and Killian meant letting him tear down walls inside her she couldn't afford to have collapse. So she refused his invitations to dinner, unless they had a stake out and didn't let him come into her apartment the rare days he had to come get her.

It had been nearly a month since she'd started working with him and she knew he trusted her completely already. He didn't even know her really, but he didn't seem to mind. Graham handed her a burger as he slipped back into the car.  
"So how are you liking Storybrooke."  
"It's alright." She bit her burger.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Just alright?"  
Emma shrugged. "I've been a lot of different places. Trust me when I say that's praise coming from me."  
"And how do you like being Deputy?"  
"It's pretty a tame town so it's not too hard."  
He chuckled. "That confident, huh?"  
"Please, I could handle this town myself without any sweat."  
"Would you?" There was a seriousness in his voice that hadn't been there before.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I promoted you to Sheriff, would you take it?"  
"What and you would be my Deputy?"  
"I'm leaving town, Emma." The words hit her harder than they should have. Because she knew better. She knew better than to let someone get under her skin like this. She knew better than to trust someone like this and she had been such an idiot for thinking for one second he was different. Everyone always left her why should he be any different? "Emma?" She realized she still hadn't answered him, lost in her own thoughts and turned her attention back to the present, keep her anger and hurt out of her voice.  
"Where are you going?" He hesitated, and she glanced up at him. He was hiding something. Of course he was.  
"New York. I don't know if I'll come back or not."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I mean I don't know. Please, Emma, I need someone to take care of the town." So that's what all this had been. He had been using her. All this time she had just been a fool for not noticing. Emma got out of the car, taking her food with her though she wasn't hungry anymore.  
"Why don't we split up the work today?"  
"Emma-"  
"Goodbye, Graham." She stalked off back to her place and got her car. It would be a very long day.  
* * *  
There was a knock on her door that evening during dinner. Emma opened the door, face completely blank as she faced Graham.  
"What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to talk-"  
"Unless there's something I need to handle, I really should get back to dinner."  
"But Emma, the town needs someone to look after it and-"  
"I'll take the Sheriff job when you leave. Town will be safe, don't worry."  
"Thank you."  
"Is that all?"  
"Emma you have to understand-" Emma showed just how much she understood by promptly slamming the door in his face and coming back to the table. Henry and Killian knew better than to comment on it. There was another knock on the door and Emma stood again.  
"Why can't he just take a hint." Killian put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Eat, Swan. He'll give up." The knocking did stop eventually and Emma didn't bring it up again.  
* * *  
A week went by and Emma continued avoiding Graham as much as she could. When they did talk, she would only talk business. She still insisted on dividing up the work, saying she would have to get used to working alone if he was leaving anyways. So the day he left, he tried to corner her at her apartment. Unfortunately for him the one who opened the door was Killian.  
"Where's Emma?"  
"Sorry to disappoint, mate, but she's been leaving early all week."  
"Dammit."  
"Not as if she'd talk to you anyway."  
"I still haven't said goodbye to her. I'm leaving today."  
"Is leaving really all that important?"  
"If I could stay I would."  
"What's stopping you?" He let out a deep sigh.  
"If I tell you, will you make Emma understand?"  
"Depends on your reason, mate."  
"I have heart issues, had them my whole life. It's a small town, our medical crew can't handle it the way it needs. I'm going to New York for heart surgery. There's about a fifty percent chance it will work."  
"I see."  
"Please, just tell Emma for me. She's not picking up her phone anymore and I just want her to understand."  
"I'll tell her for you. See you soon, mate." Graham gave out a sort of laugh and shook his head as he walked away.  
"See you soon, Killian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HE NEVER RETURNED! Hahahahahaha... Oh poor baby Emma. I'm pretty sure this is the last death that I wrote. Like I've said I've already written all the chapters for this but after its done I'm thinking of uploading little stories that went on in between these stories in no chronological order (because that's my favorite way to write). One of them might be Emma reacting to Graham's death. That sounds horrible and suddenly I have motivation. Anyways comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME TO BREAK EMMA'S HEART A SECOND TIME! Woo! My poor child, someone needs to shelter her from the cruel reality she faces. This chapter's song is I'm Okay by Mindy Gledhill.

Ruby was leaned over the counter, relaying her latest date details to Emma. "So then- shit."  
"What?" Emma turned towards the door to the new guest Ruby was eyeing.  
"Gold's son. That means his father isn't far behind. Just don't talk to him okay? You'll get caught up in their arguments and- Emma?" Emma wasn't listening though because every part of her was on high alert as she looked at the new guy. She knew that face. And she could see the exact moment he recognized her register on it. She could see the shock and the guilt and something like fear all over powered by relief.  
"Neal?"  
"Emma." He came towards her, ignoring Ruby completely and smiled. "I don't understand, what are you doing here?"  
"What am I doing here?"  
"Yeah." She shook her head and he could see she was getting defensive now, raw fear showed plain on her face.  
"That's none of your business anymore. You played me. And he played me. You both played me!" Ruby backed up; clear whatever had come over her friend was deeply personal and disappeared into the back room.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Emma slow down! Slow down!"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm visiting my father."  
"You hate your father! What is this some sort of sick twisted plan? I want to know! I want the truth! All of it!"  
"Alright! We got to get out of the diner, we can't do it here, out in the open." Granny and Ruby were already hovering just back a ways and people who passed the big windows of the diner were starting to stare. "There's a bar down a ways, we can talk there."  
She scoffed. "I am not drinking with you. Whatever you're gonna tell me, tell me now."  
"No the bar's better. Don't worry you can... Keep yelling at me when we get there." She hesitated; shocked he could so easily boss her around but followed all the same. He didn't deserve her time, but she deserved answers.

 

They sat in the Rabbit Hole, empty this time of day. Or more accurately, he sat. She still stayed standing.  
"Well what do you want to know Emma? What you want the truth, ask away." He was nervous. Good.  
"We're you just using me all that time? You just needed someone to take the fall for the watches that you stole?"  
"I wasn't using you. I had planned to go through with it." She sat, as of giving him permission to continue.  
"Why?"   
He shrugged, knowing his words would not be taken calmly no matter how he delivered them and managed to mutter out, "When I went to sell the watches, August stopped me."  
"You left me and let me go to prison because August told you to?"  
"Emma-"  
"I loved you." He had the decency to look away then.  
"I was... I was stupid. And I'm sorry. I was young and an idiot and I regretted it immediately." She shook her head.  
"Doesn't matter now. I'm over it. And you." He looked up at her again.  
"Why do you wear the uh, keychain I got you." She reached her hand around it, the evidence she wore around her neck every day, and pulled it off. Dropping it on the counter she squared her shoulders.  
"To remind myself never to trust someone again." She promptly left, still holding back all the tears she'd refused to let fall in front of him.  
* * *  
"I hate making rounds with you."  
"Please son, I'm almost done with my work for the day, just one more house."  
"I'll be waiting down the hall."  
"Time's up, dearie." Neal heard his father knock on the door roughly.  
"You collected rent last week, Gold." Neal knew that voice.  
"I don't recall that."  
"Look we paid last week, we can't pay again."  
"No one-"  
"Hey!" Neal burst around the hall. Sure enough, Emma stood in the doorway. His father looked him in confusion. "Leave her alone."  
"Son, you came to help me."  
"No. I came to make sure you didn't hurt her." Gold looked between them, bewildered. "I've seen what you do to people who don't follow your orders."  
"Please son, just accept that-"  
"I have no interest in accepting how you do your work, just go."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Get away from her apartment!"  
"Neal-"  
"Emma I got this." He realized his mistake almost immediately.  
"You two know each other. How?" Neither of them answered as Gold studied them. Emma felt a hand tug on her sleeve.  
"Mom! What's going on?" She leaned down to get eye to eye with Henry.  
"W-Wait who's this?"  
"My son." She barely spared a glance at him, adjusting Henry's shirt carefully.  
"What?"  
"I need you to stay in the other room for a little while longer, okay? Come on."  
"Wait! How-how-how old are you?"  
"Don't answer him." She turned Henry away from them and started pushing him further into the house.  
"How old are you kid?" He was yelling now and Emma knew Gold and him had already put the pieces together.  
"Eight! Now, why is everyone yelling?"  
"He's eight?" Neal swallowed hard and tried to catch Emma's eye but she refused.  
"Mom?" She could see the confusion on Henry's face. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
"Is this my son?"  
"No, my dad was a fireman. He-he died. That's what you t-told me. You said..." Henry looked between the two of them.  
"Is this... my son?" Emma brushed back Henry's hair, keeping her son's gaze as she finally told him the awful truth.  
"Yes." He pulled out of her grasp, a look of betrayal on his face as he ran.  
"Henry?" She slammed her door and brushed past Gold and Neal as she followed her son.  
* * *  
She finally found Henry sitting near the docks. He looked tired and sad and she hated that she was the cause of that.  
"So that's him." He wouldn't look at her, just stared out at the sea like it held all the answers.   
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I never thought I would see him again. I never wanted to."  
"Why not?"  
"He was a thief, Henry. A liar, a bad guy, and he- he broke my heart."  
"I could've taken it you know. The truth."  
"I know. He was just a part of my life I wanted to forget. That's why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me, not you. You know Killian and I had a rough life before you and he was a big part of that for me." Henry nodded. "Come on, let's go home." She could see he was still trying to wrap his head around the information, but he took her hand and followed her home without a word.  
* * *  
The apartment was a wreck. Gold, or at least she had to assume it was Gold, had trashed a good deal of their things. She figured she had probably sparked an argument between them and cursed herself for leaving the door unlocked. It wouldn't have mattered though. He'd already smashed the door in.  
"Go pack what you can save."  
Henry sputtered. "Where are we going?"  
"I'm sure Regina will let you spend the night. Killian and I could probably find somewhere."  
"Granny's?"  
"No Gold owns that too. Don't worry, kid. Just go pack." Henry nodded and did as he was told. Emma tried calling Killian but he was busy working still, unable to pick up his phone. Regina was next and she readily agreed to take Henry in for the night, promising to make sure Gold would, for once, face the repercussions of his actions. Being mayor did come with a certain degree of power, especially if she combined that with the Sheriff’s. Finally, after salvaging what remained of her and Killian's things, Emma called her mother.  
"Emma!" The bright voice on the other end of the phone was a stark contrast to Emma's entire situation, momentarily catching her off guard.  
"Hi. Would you mind if we stored some stuff at your place until we get some things sorted out?"  
"Of course not but why?"  
"We can't stay at our apartment anymore. Gold got angry." Her words came out in one big rush before she decided it was better not to say much. "Long story."  
Mary Margaret's voice changed to one of worry for her daughter and soothing. "Do you need a place to stay? You're more than welcome."  
"I don't know..."  
"Emma, we're your parents. We want to help you." Emma rubbed her face.  
"Let me just talk to Killian about it first."  
"Okay. Just remember you can always talk to us if you need anything, Emma."  
"Thanks. Bye." She took what she could down to her car, loading Henry in with her and drove to Regina's.  
"Thank you for always looking after him."  
"Believe me, Miss Swan its my pleasure. We'll see if we can final get a court date set for Mr. Gold." While the women still weren't what anyone would consider friends, there was a sort of understanding through their love of Henry and they gave each other grim smiles.  
"Yeah." Emma crouched down to Henry. "Be good for Regina. I'll call you in the morning."  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too kid."  
* * *  
Emma made her way to her way to the docks to get Killian and explain the situation. She knew Leroy hated Gold and would be understanding of their need to sort things out. Besides, Killian's shift was almost done anyways. She parked the car and started heading for the docks when Neal ran up to her.  
"Emma thank god, I thought something happened to you."  
"I'm fine Neal, please leave." She was colder now, her emotions safely bottled up again.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To pick up Killian, your dad trashed our house." She did nothing to keep the anger and distrust out of her voice.  
"You're still traveling together." She didn't answer and quickened her stride. Unsurprisingly, he followed.  
"I really am sorry, Emma. If there's anything I could do-"  
"You could leave me alone and never talk to me again." Neal glanced out at the docks where he assumed Killian waited, ready to give him another beating, and back at Emma who wouldn't meet his eyes. She did want him here, that much was clear.  
"Okay."  
* * *  
As if to make up for the many years apart Mary Margret and David had fussed over Emma when they got to the house, ignoring her numerous protests. Although the two of them did not competely understand the extent of Emma and Neal's history, they knew he was an important and dangerous subject. They tried reassuring her and insisting she could stay as long as she need. They tried giving her a nice meal and bed but in the end she just felt smothered. It wasn't until after they had given up for the night and gone to bed that Killian approached her about it.  
She told him everything and for the first time all day she let herself cry. She could tell he was angry at first but he didn't say anything. He just held her while she broke down, dried her tears, and kissed her forehead, telling her it would be okay.  
When she finally fell asleep, there was a sense of calm in her that always came after a good cry. Neal had hurt her; he'd left her just like so many others had before him. But she had Henry and Killian and- though it was still a strange idea to her- her parents.  
She would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't hate Neal. I really don't, he made some bad decisions but he's a decent dude. He's the one major love interest character with a canon death I'm NOT killing off for you. (Unless you count Walsh as a canon death but I'm not having him turn into a flying monkey here so I don't know how I'd even do that.) This chapter was important to me. Again I shamelessly used quotes from the show because I'm a cheater. Neal was trying to patch things up things with his old man. Didn't work obviously. Also Neal has a bit of reputation here because Gold's son who constantly ended visits with Rumple in a bad mood would probably not be appreciated. And now Emma will live with her parents. I think the next chapter is fluffier. Comments and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've been stalling this because I reallllllly wanted my editor to look at this one but she's super busy so I just self edited it so I could update. I get anxious if I leave you guys alone for too long. This chapter's song is Wildflowers by Tom Petty. (Finding a song for this chapter was ridiculous as it was one of the few chapters I didn't already have several songs picked for but I'm happy with this one so whatever.)

David was following him again. The man wasn't much for sneaking, but Killian pretended not to notice as he made his way to the docks. Leroy, or Grumpy as the boys called him, glanced at David then Killian.  
"He still following you?"  
"Don't mind him, mate. He means no harm."  
"It's creepy. This is the third Monday he's spent staring at you." Killian just shrugged.

 

David watched the two of them from his lookout spot. Though Emma hadn't explicitly told him Killian was Henry's father, it wasn't hard to figure out. The two of them weren't married- at least he didn't see a ring her finger- but they were definitely dating. In the month they'd spent at the apartment with him and Mary Margret, he'd seen how close they were. How they held each other when they thought no one was looking. The rare times he'd caught Killian kissing Emma's forehead before they went to bed. How they were always next to each other before anyone else. So Emma wasn't big on public affection or things like that. It was still plain to him the two of them were serious about each other.  
David still had his doubts about the man though.  
He seemed to flirt with any girl that walked by, and he talked that ridiculous "pirate talk". Besides, how could he let Emma get thrown in jail? The accusations against Killian piled on and on and although David knew he had no room to complain since he had never been apart of Emma's life until recently, it was hard for him to help his protective nature. He had spent many a days wondering how his daughter's life turned out and to see her again brought all those feelings to the front of his mind. He wanted desperately for her to let him in and let him help her, but Emma insisted on a distance between them. Still, he couldn't ignore his daughter's lover, even if she didn't necessarily want him involved.  
* * *  
David cursed himself for letting Killian out of his sight in such an awful bar as The Rabbit Hole. The man was sure to be cheating on Emma. He whipped around when he felt a tap of his shoulder and found himself face to face with the man he'd been trailing. Killian plopped into the seat next to him.  
"How are you, mate?"  
"How-"  
"You stick out like a sore thumb, I saw you following me the three weeks ago. What do you need?" David squared his shoulders, preparing for the Dad-Date talk he never thought he would get to do. Even if Emma would never listen to his advice, he needed to settle things for his own sanity.  
"Do you truly love Emma?"  
"Aye." There was no hesitation in the answer, no nervousness on his face.  
"And Henry?"  
"Of course I love the lad."  
"Then what are you doing in a place like this?" David gestured around as if it was enough explanation.  
"A bar?"  
"What would Emma think if she knew you were lurking in a place like this?"  
"I highly doubt Miss Swan cares where I drink."  
"Maybe if drinking were all you were doing." As if to prove David's point, Lacey leaned over the table.  
"Is this old man hassling you, Killian?"  
"Not at all, love." Lacey gave David a long look before strolling back to the billiard tables. David wondered not for the first time how she could be so different from her quiet sister Belle, but quickly turned his attention back to Killian. "Lacey is a friend." Killian said in response to David's raised brow.  
"Uhuh."  
"Besides, she prefers older men." He nodded towards Mr. Gold, sitting at one of the tables near the woman. David tried a different approach.  
"How do I know you won't get Emma into trouble?"  
"Believe me, the lass can keep herself out of trouble well enough."  
"That's why Henry was born in jail?" Killian's easy-going manner disappeared in an instant. It was a low blow but David couldn't help it.  
"That wasn't her fault."  
"I'm not blaming her."  
"I don't care if you hate me, but you at least need to know the last place I wanted Emma was in a cell. I tried to talk her out of it, but her good-for-nothing boyfriend got her caught. Every day of my life I regret that I trusted that scum with her safety." David was caught off guard by the murderous intent in Killian's gaze.  
"Wait, aren't you Henry's father?" Killian scoffed.  
"Why would you think that?" David tried to rework his understanding of his daughter's situation.  
"What happened to his father then?" Killian's eyes darkened with unadulterated hatred.  
"All that matters is that he'll stay well away from Emma and Henry for the rest of his life if he knows what's good for him." The men were silent as David contemplated this new information and Killian drank. It was only then that he realized Killian had been speaking without his usual accent.  
"You aren't talking like a pirate!" He blurted it out as if it was a great discovery and Killian could only laugh, the earlier tension finally defusing. "What?"  
"I do that because of Emma, mate."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It used to make her laugh. It's become something of a habit although I do slip out of it from time to time."  
"You've really been with each other for a long time, haven't you?"  
"Aye. Eighteen years." David sighed and stood up.  
"I'll stop following you. Someone told me I'm no good at it, anyways." Killian smirked at him.  
"I'll see you at the house, mate."  
* * *  
Emma looked up from her paperwork at David. He cleared his throat ceremoniously and clasped his hands together.  
"I had my doubts but... I can see Killian truly cares for you. And I want you to know, I'd be happy to have him as my son-in-law." Emma gave him a confused look.  
"Why would you be doing that?"  
"Aren't you... Together?"  
"David, I'm dating Walsh. Owner the furniture store down Fourth Street?"  
"But-you two-I thought-" David left the room, confused and slightly embarrassed, deciding he wouldn't try to assume anything else about his daughter's life for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again I personally don't hate Neal and I actually really love the fact that him and Killian were friends but I am just not talented enough to manage to keep that in a world where Emma is the most stable thing in Killian's life and she was put in danger by Neal, whom he considered a friend, just a really sketch friend. I don't know. I like Daddy Charming so I tried to give him a chapter. Poor David is so confused. Also I made Lacey and Belle two separate people because her curse self was just so different from her regular self and its fun. Comments and Constructive Criticism are appreciated as always!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I also didn't have my editor edit this one. She's just been so busy... So this is my Outlaw Queen chapter. Emma and Killian are mentioned but mainly its Regina and the kids. This is the only chapter that I have thats just for her (although I have another chapter with her and Robin as a side relationship later). This was the only other chapter I didn't have a song planned for because it was very hard to find one because I didn't want it to just be a love song but I wasn't sure and just ksljfsdjfdjlfsdjisdfij. Regina playlists are great angst though. This song's chapter is Sun by Sleeping at Last (kind of unhappy with it but whatever. If you have a better suggestion I'd love to here it!)

"Regina! Regina! Regina!" Henry ran into the office, the mayor laughed at his excitement, turning her chair to face him fully.  
"What is it Henry?" He was grinning so big Regina couldn't help but feel it was contagious.   
"I made a friend at school today!" She peaked behind Henry to see another little boy standing, somewhat shyly, behind him.  
"Hello there, what's your name?" She softened her voice for the little boy, hoping to ease him out of his hiding spot.  
"Roland."  
"Well it's very nice to meet you Roland." Regina stuck out a hand and shook his. "And how old are you?"  
"Seven."  
"Seven? Wow, you're so big!" Roland smiled, a bit proud.  
"I was playing my game at school and then Roland came over and he knew all this cool stuff about the levels!" Henry was practically jumping in excitement; he'd had a hard time making friends since they'd moved and Regina was glad to see he was finally finding some his own age. Even if she was a bit sad he wouldn't spend as much time with her.  
"That's great, Henry!"  
"Can you play with us? Please Regina?" Or perhaps he would.  
"Well, I'm almost finished for today so I suppose a little ice cream break couldn't hurt."  
"Yes! Thank you Regina!" Henry tugged her and Roland out of the office.

The shop was cold in the refreshing way ice creameries always are. Regina smiled at the cashier and bent down to eye level of the boys.  
"What flavor?"  
"Chocolate!" Henry told her happily. Regina turned to Roland who still seemed more reserved.  
"And what about you Roland?"  
"Strawberry, please." Regina gave him a reassuring smile.  
"You're a very polite boy, Roland. Just because of that I'm going to let you both get TWO scoops!" Roland broke out into a big grin at that.  
* * *  
"Mary Margret I'm so glad I caught you! Have you seen Roland?" Robin stopped the woman as she was leaving. Normally Roland came right back home after school, it was strange that he hadn't come back yet. True he sometimes went to play in the woods but he always told Robin ahead of time, and after finding him in none of the usual spots Robin was beginning to get worried.  
"Oh he and Henry went down to Mayor Mills house. I thought he'd told you."  
"Thank you so much." Robin ran down the street, his son had never been late like this before. Then again he never really played with other kids either. Since his mother's death he'd been a quiet boy. Robin worried this would be a repeat of the Birthday Party Fiasco in which Roland had hid in someone's cupboard and refused to get out and play with the other kids for the entire party. He knocked on the door and waited as he caught his breath.  
"How can I help you today?" Robin had seen Mayor Mills around town, but never as happy and free as she looked now. She was positively beaming as she opened the door.  
"I'm afraid my son might be troubling you." Her eyes lit up even more.  
"You're Roland's father? He's such a sweet boy, no trouble at all!"  
"Really?"  
"Of course." She let him inside and led him to where the boys were playing. Roland was just as loud as Henry as they played with the various trucks Regina had from Henry's other visits. After a while of Robin hovering in the corner, Roland caught sight of him and ran over.  
"Daddy! Regina said we come over to play again! Can I?" Robin picked up his newly energetic son and turned to Regina.  
"You certainly are a miracle worker, Mayor Mills."  
"No need to be so formal, call me Regina."  
"Right. Nice to officially meet you Regina. I'm Robin. But it's rare for anyone to get Roland to open up like this. How'd you manage it?"  
"I just like kids is all. If I'd realized it sooner in my life I probably would have been a teacher instead." She told him with a polite laugh. Roland tugged on his father's shirt, impatient.   
"Daddy! Henry says he's staying over for dinner with his parents. Can we?"  
"I don't know if we should intrude-"  
"Oh you wouldn't be! Roland has been such a joy to have over."  
"I don't know..." True the woman had gotten Roland to open up, but she had a bad reputation around town and he was reluctant to spend too much time in her care.  
"I always end up cooking too much anyways. Please join us?" Robin glanced at his son's face, eager to be around new people for once and shook his head.  
"If you insist."

 

Henry, Emma, and Killian had begun eating with Regina every Friday night after her constant invitations for Henry to stay with her for dinner. Robin was pleasantly surprised to find Regina was an excellent cook. She and the kids disappeared into the kitchen where she played and cooked with them. Robin had never seen Roland so open to a stranger before, but watching Regina he could understand. During the times he had seen her before, she'd always seemed stuffy and grumpy. Practically unapproachable. Yet when she spoke to the kids she looked so alive, inventing stories for them and keeping them entertained every second. She was pleasant all throughout dinner, only when everyone got ready to leave did he see her begin to revert back to the woman he'd seen around town.  
"Stop by again anytime."  
"If there's more food like that, we just might." Robin found her resulting smile was contagious.  
"I'll look forward to it then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a contagious smile and ends with one. I really wanted to make Regina and Henry close so I figured the best way to do that was to take something she already has in her (her love of kids) and expand on that. I realize this isn't captain swan but it felt very necessary for my child to get her own little story for plot sake. Looking for songs for this chapter I started having so much Regina Henry emotions and I started getting upset over the fact Regina couldn't be his mom in this fic and I really just love her too much. Also here Roland and Henry are the same age because I wanted Henry to be the one who gave Regina her happy ending. And he needs friends his own age.   
> Comment and Criticism.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know, there have been lots of time skips the way I'm doing this. They've been in Storybrooke about a year and a half. Its been awhile. Also this chapter is full of me cheating (and no editor ahahaha). This chapter's song is Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin.

Emma took off her coat and walked towards the table Walsh waited for her at. He smiled at her as she approached and stood to greet her.  
"Hey."  
"Sorry I'm late."  
"I'm guessing that means you caught the guys." He said, remembering her earlier phone call about the teenagers who had once again broken into the library to tell ghost stories. She kissed him, laughing.  
"So optimistic I like it."  
"If you hadn't you'd have canceled."  
"And you know me too well."  
"Emma Swan always gets her man." He said simply as they sat down.  
"And apparently my drink, thank you."  
"Thank you." They both nodded to the waiter as he left before turning back to each other.  
"How'd Henry's volcano do at the science fair?"  
"It was Pompeii all over again. Thank you for your help." She toasted, showing him her best smile.  
"C'mon all I did was convince him not to use real lava."  
"His teachers did appreciate that. Let's eat, I'm starving."  
"Let's do it." They opened their menus, browsing silently.

 

Walsh smiled as he watched Emma finish her food. "You happy?"  
"Hm?"  
"With your food, are you happy?"  
"Beyond happy." He reached out for her hand, barely containing his smile.  
"I'll be right back."  
"Okay." Emma waited, checking her phone, until he came back.  
"I hope you're still hungry." He said as a waitress set down a sundae.  
"I couldn't eat another bite." She looked between Walsh and the dessert as if he was insane.  
"You remember our first date?" She nodded. "You were being... You, so I couldn't swing a dinner. I brought you here for lunch, which didn't stop you from ordering an ice cream sundae, which wasn't on the menu. I bribed the chef, they made one up."  
"I remember, I was nervous. Now I'm full."  
"Will you at least look at it?" He turned the plate to reveal an engagement ring. "Emma, I don't want to freak you out, but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you. I love Henry. I love our lives together, and I want to have a future together." He got out of his chair and kneeled down beside her. "Emma Swan... Will you marry me?"

 

"Here I thought the worst thing that could happen was you'd say 'no', but I never thought you'd walk out on the bill." He laughed nervously.  
"Walsh-"  
"No, no, no I was gonna pay. It was- I'm kidding."  
"I'm sorry. This wasn't- you just took me by surprise is all."  
"Look, surprise was kind of part of the plan, but I can see now it was not a great plan, so..."  
"Doesn't it all just seen a little fast to you? How do you- we- know that this is right?"  
"Emma, speaking for myself, I've known this was right since the moment you walked into my furniture shop. Why do you think your order was ready two weeks early?"  
"Your commitment to excellence?"  
"I could wait to ask you out!" They laughed a little though he could still see she was nervous. "It seemed the most non-stalkery way to speed things up."  
"I do love that end table."  
"That's a start."  
"I do love you, you know that right?" She forced herself to meet his eyes, anxiety still clear.  
"Yeah I do. And I love you." His tone was soothing but it still made every part of her want to bolt.  
"I'm not good at... Fast."  
"I know. I knew who I was proposing to. I knew you would say this was too fast, and that's why we don't have to get married any time soon. We can wait a year or more. Look I don't care if we don't get married until we are sixty-five years old and Henry already has kids, okay? All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Can I have some time to think?"  
"Take as much time as you need. I will be here when you're ready." Emma nodded, heading to her car alone. This was a lot to take in but she knew her answer already. She couldn't. He cared about her too much and that scared her. It shouldn't scare her, she told herself. It should reassure her, but it didn't. Because she was so afraid she just couldn't love him the way he loved her. He wouldn't leave her, but his adoration of her only made her more likely to run.  
When she finally got to her parents house, she slipped into the living room where Henry and Killian were still up playing video games. Well Henry played at least, Killian just watched.  
"The lad was quiet tonight." He said as she sat down on the couch between them.  
"Not quiet, concentrating. I finally reached level twenty three."  
"You mind if a fifth level wizard joins you?"  
"At level twenty three? Good luck with that."  
"Hmph." She turned on her controller, joining her son with little success.   
"So what'd you say? To Walsh?"  
"You knew?" She could have understood Killian since the men were decent friends but Henry? "How?"  
"Come on, mom. First date restaurant. Special night out-writing was on the wall." Emma scoffed, he was much too observant for his age.  
"Technically the writing was in the dessert."  
"So what'd you say?" She didn't respond, avoiding her son's gentle nudge.  
"Poor chap." Killian shook his head.  
"I didn't say no." She defended.  
"Well if you didn't say 'yes', I stand by Killian's 'poor chap' assessment."  
"I just need some time to think about it. I mean, it's like a big step, kid. We've got a good thing going here, the three of us."  
"Yeah and we'd still have a good thing if it was the four of us."  
"Do you think Walsh is worthy of joining our little family?"  
"He's okay."  
"I second the lad's opinion." Henry paused the game and turned to Emma.   
"Mom, not every guy's like my dad. Not every guy's just gonna leave you."  
"He didn't just leave- he set me up to take the fall for his crime and left me in jail."  
"And this guy's not that guy. He wants to be with you- us. He wants this to be his home. And anyways, I know you like him."  
"How?"  
"Cause he's the first guy you've dated I've ever met." He turned on the game with a matter of fact look on his face.  
"When did you get so wise?"  
"Somewhere after level sixteen when I became a knight." Emma turned her controller off as she died yet again.  
"I'm gonna head to bed, kid. Don't stay up too late." Killian followed her towards her room, waiting until the door was closed to speak.  
"You're worrying, Swan."  
"I'm not worry, I'm thinking. There's a difference."  
"Why can't you just accept some things in life are good without worrying."  
"He just... He loves me too much." Killian gave her a look as if to say she was being unbelievably.  
"Swan-"  
"Look I know it's not healthy, but I see how much he loves me and I just can't. It's too much, too fast. He barely knows me."  
"Swan, I'm sure Walsh will wait. Monkey boy would do anything for you."  
"That's the problem! He loves me more than I love him!"  
"What's the problem with that?"  
"It's suffocating, I just can't. I'm turning him down in the morning."  
"Why do you insist on making yourself miserable? Why can't you just admit to yourself for once in your bloody life that you deserve that love, Emma."  
"Because yes I love him! But every day I look at him and see how much he loves me and it's like all this expectation for how I should be-for who I should be. He doesn't know I went to jail. He doesn't know I was a messed up kid with abandonment issues. And even if he did he'll never understand. Do you know how hard it's been for me not to run these past eight months?"  
"Emma-" Killian reached out to stroke her head; she refused to meet his eyes.  
"I'm thinking about taking sessions with Archie."  
"The shrink?" Emma nodded.  
"He suggested it after Graham but I never really took the offer seriously."  
"And now you will?" She did meet his eyes then.  
"I don't want to keep running, Killian."  
"I understand, love. You can call him in the morning, but for now just get some rest." She nodded, heading over to her closet as he left the room.  
"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cheating. Just ridiculous cheating. That's how lame I am. I'm just pulling scenes from the show. And you're all reading it. Wow.  
> Baby Emma has so many issues. Too many. I've thought for awhile she probably needed some therapy or something to help her with all the problems she worries about to herself. So I'm giving her some.  
> Comments and Constructive Criticism.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I don't think my editor is going to edit my stuff ever again. She has like fifty extracurriculars. We're getting close to the end of the main timeline fic. I have two little snippets from this au I'm planning on posting later. Again I time skip like crazy and it has been a few months. I'm sorry. This is how I write. Extremely episodically. This chapter's song is Making Out by Mark Owen.

Though they hadn't gotten off the best start, Emma and Regina found themselves spending an increasing amount of time together. It was unavoidable really. The town was small and it just so happened that Robin and Killian had become close through mutual friends. So the girls were pulled along and while they couldn't yet be considered friends, there was an understanding between them and they could speak freely enough.  
Emma liked Regina much better when the woman wasn't glaring at her for every turn for simply having a child. She now knew Regina had dreamt of raising children for a long time but, due to her own barrenness, she would never be able to. Henry, Regina had explained, reminded her a child named Owen who had stayed with her for a time and made her change her mind about having kids. Unfortunately, his father was a drifter and they soon left town so Regina hadn't had much time to spend with the boy. People left. It happened. When Emma had suggested adoption she was surprised to learn Regina had been on the waiting list for years and had the misfortune of getting paired with kids who ended up finding homes with their relatives before anything could be finalized.  
Since she met Robin and Roland though, Regina had been noticeably happier. Emma had to admit, they looked every bit like a family. Regina spoiled Roland at every opportunity and anyone could see Robin and her were in love with each other. It was sweet.  
However today the boys had yet again abandoned the two of women to do who knows what, leaving them with the beer and Regina's spacious house. Their conversation had been light at first, but as the evening dragged on and the alcohol worked into their systems they spoke more and more freely.  
"Why does Henry call Killian by his name?" Regina asked at one point in the night.  
"What?"  
"Why doesn't he call him 'dad'?"  
"Because Killian isn't his father."  
"Really?"  
"Why is everyone so shocked by that?" Regina shrugged.  
"You look like a family."  
"Killian is family."  
"So who's his father then?"  
"Eh, I don't want to talk about it. First love. Lots of trouble."  
"I can understand that." Regina nodded, yawning, and glanced at the clock. "Where are they?"  
"Probably doing something stupid."  
"Hey, at least my boyfriend isn't a pirate."  
"Killian isn't my boyfriend." Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Emma's statement.  
"Husband, whatever."   
"No, I'm single. Killian and I are just friends."  
"Seriously?" Regina scoffed, "You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doe-y eyes?"  
"We don't yearn. We're friends." Regina shook her head.  
"No. You're friends with Ruby. You're friends with Will. You're friends with Ashley. You're friends with Archie. You're friends with Belle-"  
"I get it I have friends."  
"My point is you aren't like that with Killian."  
"We've known each other for a long time. I'm comfortable around him."  
"You're comfortable around him like I'm comfortable around Robin."  
"Regina-"  
"We're back!" The boys' voices called out as the front door opened and closed with no pretense of trying to keep quiet.  
"Keep it down! You'll wake the kids."  
"Don't worry about it, the lads sleep like the dead."  
"You'll wake the dead if you keep making that much noise." Regina muttered.  
"We'll pick Henry up tomorrow?" Emma checked, ignoring Regina's remark.  
"Sure, goodnight." Killian and Robin slabbed each other's backs in their brotherly way as the girls politely said their goodbyes.  
"I hope you're sober because I'm not in any state to drive us home." Emma commented as they walked down the driveway. He smiled at that. She didn't sway when she walked nor did her speech slur, he had always been a little proud of the fact she could hold her liquor so well.  
Still he took the wheel without comment as he drove them home. He could see she was thinking hard about something and every so often she would look at him. He waited until they were parked to turn to face her.  
"Like what you see, love?" He teased.  
"What would you call us?" He was thrown back by her straightforward comment but laughed, recovering quickly.  
"Take your pick, Swan. Childhood friends, roommates, family, best friends-"  
"Would you say we're lovers?" For once he was left speechless. "Regina said she could tell we loved each other-romantically. She's not the first person to make that mistake either. I'm starting to wonder if maybe they're seeing something I'm not. Like maybe I just haven't been being completely honest with myself." Killian composed himself again.  
"It's up to you, Swan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Of course." She answered without hesitation and he smiled at her.  
"In a romantic way I mean." She didn't respond as quickly this time, as if she knew something but wasn't sure how to proceed with the information.  
"What about you?" She answered finally, looking him straight in the eyes for any sign of a response in them. He avoided her gaze.  
"We shouldn't talk about this when you're drunk, Swan."   
"I'm not that drunk, Killian. Answer my question." Killian sighed and closed his eyes; she was much too blunt when she'd been drinking. It was hard to handle during times like these.  
"Yes, Swan. I do." He didn't dare open his eyes to see her reaction. He'd played this moment out in his head a thousand times. It could only end in her running. It took him a moment to realize Emma was kissing him, but when he did he automatically shot back.  
"Sorry, I wanted to see."  
"What the bloody hell could that show you?"  
"If I really felt that way about you." Her voice was so casual; meanwhile he could feel his heart going a mile a minute.  
"What did you conclude?"  
"I do." She was leaning forward still, as if waiting. But that was impossible.  
"You're drunk, Swan. Let's just get you to bed." Killian got out of the car and she followed without a word. Emma stood in front of her door a moment before turning back to him. "Goodnight, Killian."  
"Goodnight." He didn't dare look at her.  
"And... I'm sorry." When he still didn't face her she closed her door silently as possible and went to bed.  
* * *  
Killian worried all night about how to face Emma in the morning, but when morning finally came, Emma acted as if nothing had changed.  
"Hey can you pick Henry up? Belle had someone break into the library last night and I've got to go handle it."  
"O-of course."  
"Thanks!"

 

Killian collapsed in exhaustion on his bed. The whole day had been a mess. He'd taken Henry home and spoken to Emma for a brief and yet excruciating ten minutes- during which she seemed not the least bit fazed- before she had to rush out again. Then they'd had lunch together as they did when she was free and she'd acted completely normal! He knew she hadn't gotten drunk enough to forget last night. Hell, she'd gotten completely smashed before and still remembered every moment. Perhaps this was her way of taking back what she said last night? He knew she was prone to running from commitment. Maybe she thought if she acted like nothing was different, it would be true. Killian heard a small knock on the door.  
"Come in, lad." Henry slipped into Killian's room and sat down next to him.  
"Mom's home. She picked up burgers for us." Killian groaned.  
"I'll be out in a second."  
"Are you and mom fighting or something?" Killian smiled at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've been weird all day." Henry waited for Killian to collect his thoughts.  
"What would you think of your mother and I? As a couple?"  
"When's the wedding?" Killian looked at the boy in shock.  
"We aren't getting married!"  
"Oh."  
"What I meant was, would it bother you if we were?"  
"Why would it?"  
"Because she's..." He struggled to find the words.  
"You make my mom happy. Besides, it'd be really cool if you were my dad." Killian smiled and ruffled Henry's hair.  
"Thank you, lad. Now, let's not keep your mom waiting."

They ate like usual, pleasant conversation coming and going as they enjoyed their food until Henry suddenly spoke up.  
"Can I call Killian 'dad' now?"  
"Why would you start now?" Emma asked calmly.  
"Because you two are dating now right?" Killian nearly choked but Emma just smiled.  
"You'll have to ask him. He has practically been your dad hasn't he?"  
"What?" Emma gave Killian a curious look at his outburst.  
"Killian, you can't pretend like you haven't raised him just as much as I have."  
"That's not- I thought- you've been so normal all day..."  
"What I'm supposed to act all lovesick now? How many years do you think we've been together? It's not like my attitude is suddenly going to change. I figured I made myself pretty clear last night." Emma didn't say anymore until Henry went to bed. Killian came into her room and leaned against the wall as she flipped through her phone.  
"What's up?"  
"I didn't think you were serious last night, Swan."  
"I told you I was."  
"Forgive me for not believing you, love. You do have the habit of running."  
"Protecting myself. People leave, I don't like getting left."  
"Sessions with Archie aren't making much of a difference are they?" Emma shrugged. "So why aren't you running from me?" She looked up at him then.  
"I know you won't leave." He smiled at her serious tone. Emma didn't know much about True Love, but she trusted him enough to show him every part of her that she desperately hid from the world. They didn't have to be Soul Mates, and it didn't have to be destiny, or fate that they met. Because at the end of the day they were together, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is ooc. I don't know. I feel like in this world Emma would keep her trust issues but she'd trust Killian like she trusts Henry. They're her true family. They could never do her wrong. But I feel like she'd still compartmentalize her feelings until she was forced to face them.   
> Anyways. Comments and constructive Criticism is always super appreciated. And if you guys want more little fluff snippets in this au you can tell me here or on tumblr (I have the same username on tumblr as I do here, just message me prompt ideas if you want). I already have one written for Killian figuring out he's in love with Emma as well as one that technically takes place between this chapter and the next one (which will be the last of the main, chronological fic) and is a super fun secret for now. Yup yup.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo last one. Like I said I have two shorts written out and I'll possibly do more when I get inspiration. Again I self edited because my editor was busy. This chapter's song is I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess by Playradioplay (not necessarily because it fits but because I think every Captain Swan playlist needs that song.)

Just as Emma had promised, the newfound relationship between Killian and her didn't change much- at least not in the eyes of their friends. Emma had never been one for pda, preferring to show her love for him behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. She also wasn't one to go around announcing her personal life. This meant her friends and family, with the exception of the plainly informed Henry, were clueless to the change between the two. True, Mary Margret and David had wondered about the fact that Emma wandered into Killian's room more than usual at night. And sure, they wondered about the kisses he gave the top of her head and the times the two shared secret smiles or held hands. But these things weren't new. More frequent, yes, but definitely not new. And after his last misunderstanding, David just accepted the fact Emma and Killian shared a bond he couldn't comprehend. It wasn't until, a month into their relationship, Mary Margret finally saw a little piece of jewelry that cleared up all confusion.  
"Is that an engagement ring?" Mary Margret blurted out in the middle of dinner, finally catching a glimpse at the silver band on Emma's left hand.  
With a clear face of confusion at the outburst, Emma moved her hand to clearly show her parents the ring. "Yeah?"  
David almost jumped out of his seat. His daughter was getting married. And he would actually be around to see it. It was more than he had ever hoped for. "Is it Walsh? Can we meet him?"  
"Walsh? We broke up months ago."  
"Then-" David utter dismay at not being up to date on his only daughter's personal life was interrupted by Killian and Henry's quiet laughter. "What?"  
"I proposed to her, mate. I thought she told you." Killian was still trying to hold back laughter, a bit of pity in his eyes as he explained the situation to his future father-in-law.  
"I thought it was obvious, I go to your room every night." Emma rolled her eyes at Killian, taking his hand in hers as she went back to eating. David and Mary Margret both looked between each other and their daughter, trying to figure out if she was joking.  
"Emma, you told us, very plainly, you two weren't a couple."  
"That was before. Do I really have to announce it to you guys?" She was still trying to eat, obviously uncomfortable with the attention her parents had focused on her.  
"Yes! Wait, Henry you knew?" Mary Margret turned a hurt, almost accusing face to the boy.  
"Who do you think helped pick out the ring?" Henry puffed out his chest in pride. His grandmother sighed, accepting her daughter's stubborn unwillingness to talk to them. Emma still was a little awkward with the whole 'having parents' situation. She didn't quite know how to take their affection or ask for advice. Mary Margret could tell Emma was trying, but there was a hesitance that kept her at a bit of a distance. She wished her daughter had told her sooner about her wedding plans. Still, the idea of seeing lovely Emma walking down the aisle brought her enough joy to let the Emma's silence drop for now. Perhaps she would even let Mary Margret help with the wedding planning.  
"Do you have a date set yet?" Emma glanced up at her mother and immediately set her fork down, crossing her arms.  
"Oh no."  
"What?"  
"I'm not doing the whole 'big expensive ceremony filled with people you barely know'. Killian and I are getting a courthouse wedding."  
"What?"  
"We're planning on making it official next Friday, already got the time off work, mates. Sorry." Killian, for his part, truly did look sorry. Emma however, looked ready to get defensive about it the moment they showed any signs of arguing.  
"What about the witnesses?" David asked.  
"Regina and Robin agreed to do it for us. We can only have two during the ceremony." The hurt on her parents face was clear at her blunt denial of their presence in her life and Emma felt bad for not thinking of them sooner. But it was true they could only have two witnesses come in with them and Regina was the one who made Emma realize her true feelings as well as mostly being her friend. Besides, Killian should have the right to have a friend there too. Truth be told, they'd both wanted Henry to be their witness but, as he was under eighteen, he'd have to wait in the lobby. "We can hang out with you after?" She offered finally.  
"Like a reception?" Her mother asked hopefully.  
"Just a little family celebration at Granny's." Emma clearly didn't understand her mother's idea of a "little family celebration" was much different from her own.  
* * *  
The newly married Emma and Killian, followed closely by their witnesses, walked back into the waiting area where Henry and Roland sat. Henry snapped a picture with his camera, excited about his role as wedding photographer. Emma laughed and pulled Killian close to pose for her son. They had opted against a fancy wedding gown, instead the bride sported a v-neck pink dress and a high ponytail and the groom wore his best leather jacket and good jeans. Roland shyly presented the couple with a bouquet and watched his friend snap more pictures. Finally Emma ruffled her son's hair.  
"Alright that's enough," she turned towards Regina and Robin, "thank you guys again. We're headed down to Granny's if you want to join us." Her witnesses exchanged a bemused smile. "What?"  
"Nothing, we'd be happy to." Henry alternated between his roles as wedding photographer and son. Holding their hands for a stretch only to pull away to snap pictures when "the background was just right". The couple smiled at his antics, making small talk with Regina and Robin while Roland and Henry talked. In no time at all they were at Granny's Diner. Emma eyed the drawn blinds cautiously.  
"Are they closed or something?"  
"Only one way to find out." Regina gestured towards the door as if she was impatient and Emma, suspicious, opened it.  
"SURPRISE!" Emma and Killian were mobbed by at least half the town's well wishes. Mary Margret and David stood in front of the crowd, looking quite pleased with themselves. Instinctively, Emma almost turned and walked out then and there, luckily for her parents, Killian held her shoulders firmly and leaned in towards her ear.  
"Come on, love. It's not so bad is it? They want to be part of your life. Why don't you let them try?" She hated when he was right and gave him a childish glare, suppressing the urge to stick her tongue out. Henry slipped past them and high-fived his grandparents. Emma turned a critical eye on her son just as he snapped a picture.  
"You were in on this?"  
"Operation Mongoose!" He replied, snapping enough pictures to start making Emma self-conscious. Killian moved to her side and she turned to bury her face in his chest, she could feel his laughter as he rubbed her back.  
"Come on lad, don't embarrass your mom anymore than you have to." Emma was pulled this way and that to talk to her guests and everyone had something to say. A few had even brought wedding presents.  
"Does the new bride want anything to drink?" Ruby teased.  
"Anything with alcohol."  
"Don't act so grumpy. We wouldn't have to surprise you like this if you told us like a normal person."  
"It isn't that big of a deal! You all thought we were married before anyways."  
"It is a big deal. It means Killian's offically off the market. Could've warned a girl."  
"Wait, you liked him?" Emma sized up her friend and Ruby laughed.  
"Kinda, when you first rolled into town. I gave up pretty quickly though."  
"Why?"  
"Uh, maybe because the guy's head over heels for you?" Emma groaned.  
"The way you guys talk I feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner." Ruby laughed again and shook her head.  
"I'll get you that drink."  
"Thanks."  
"Emma!" Archie smiled at her as he came over, "you've really been making great progress lately."  
"Why don't we save the cross examination for my session?" He laughed at her overwhelmed expression. People kept doing that lately.  
"Of course," Elsa approached the bride and Archie excused himself.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Weird." Emma admitted and Elsa gave her a knowing look.  
"Emma, we all love you. We just want to share today with you, not cut your head off, relax."  
"I appreciate it, I do. But today was supposed to be a quiet, family day. Not most of the town. I haven't even gotten the chance to talk to Killian since we got here. It kind of defeats the purpose of us having a courthouse wedding."  
"Henry and your parents were working really hard on this."  
"Operation Mongoose?"  
"It was the codename for your surprise reception."  
"Who throws a surprise reception?"  
"Parents who really want to celebrate their daughter's big day?" Elsa nodded towards David and Mary Margret who sat by the counter, talking excitedly. "Henry was telling me David's really hoping for a father-daughter dance." Emma glanced between her friend and her parents before sighing.  
"After Ruby brings my drink?" Elsa pointed towards the girl in question who looked rather absorbed in talking to a guy and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.  
"According to Henry, Granny is in charge of music. Might want to talk to her first."  
"Why are you so well informed about my reception?"  
"Perks of being in the ice cream business." Emma rolled her eyes and went up to Granny, talking quietly and quickly. The old woman nodded and held up a glass, tapping it with her spoon, she quickly got the room's attention.  
"Dancing will be outside, if everyone will please follow me for the Bride's first dances of the evening. Somewhere along the way outside Killian pulled close to her in spite of the crowd headed out the door. Music began playing and Emma and Killian swayed. They weren't great dancers, but they got through it well enough.  
"How are you holding up, love?"  
"It's not as bad as I thought," he grinned and she could see the 'I told you so' written on his face, "but it's still weird."  
"Stop fighting it, Swan." It was Emma's turn to grin.  
"You can't call me that anymore." He faltered.  
"What?"  
"I'm not 'Swan' remember?" He rested his forehead again hers, grinning more than before.  
"Do I call you 'Jones' now then?"  
"I'm rather partial to 'love' actually."  
"Whatever you say, love." As her dance with Killian ended, she looked at David out of the corner of her eye. He was clearly nervous, as if he was worried she'd forget her dance with him and she watched relief cross his face as Granny announced the father-daughter dance. He stepped up and took her hand, leading her in a waltz that was a little more intricate than Killian and her's swaying. He led well though and soon she found herself relaxing a bit.  
"Are you mad?"  
"Of course not." Emma assured him, "I'd rather you hadn't surprised me but, I probably would have rejected it if you asked so I understand why you did."  
"I'm glad, I thought this might push you away."  
"No, it's... Sweet. Thank you. And... I'm sorry you couldn't give me away or be my witnesses. It's not that I don't like you guys it's just..."  
"Hard to accept parents you haven't seen since you were born?"  
"Yeah."  
"We really do love you, Emma."  
"I know. I... I love you guys too." It was as if Emma had just told him he'd won the lottery, David's entire face lit up in joy. His unquestionable affection made her stumble for a minute and she stepped on his foot, but not even that could dull her father's happiness in that moment. Henry clicked away on his camera between Mary Margret and Killian. Her friends watched as she moved across the dance floor with her dad. And for the first time in her life, Emma knew with certainty that these people were here to stay.  
Emma Jones was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Emma growth with her parents! Woo. I think the first short I'm going to post is when Killian proposed to Emma. Kind of. (I'm just going to make it a series and post it tonight too). This was fun. Did you guys have fun? I'm proud of my 1713 hits. It makes me feel famous. I don't know how in character all this was. This was my first attempt at fanfiction in general so I worry. That was my main reason for wanting my editor really. But I don't know. I'm kind of lame at doing romantic writing so I feel like it ended up more old married couple that's so used to each other but like hey, they've been friends forever so they're just close like that right? (which is low key why I chose to actually do this au). Also sorry for the time skippy way I write. I just have issues not time skipping. At least this is in chronological order (but only because I wrote everything before I started posting). I had more songs I collected for this that I never used. Kinda disappointed they didn't come up. So as always comments and criticism are appreciated! I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was nice of you to read it. How kind. Wow you're so pretty too. You're just all around great. Goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Killian had his hand cut off so here it would make sense for him to have both hands, it was simply too good of an opportunity to pass up as a reason for them to meet and for something I have in store in a later chapter.  
> If I seem semi-colon happy, blame Microsoft Word.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
